vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adramelech (Monster Girl Quest!)
|-|Base= |-|Combat= |-|Post-Defeat= |-|Post-Second Defeat= Summary Adramelech is an XX-class Apoptosis, one of the highest class of Apoptosis. She was first seen attacking the Administrator's Tower Timeline, having been engaged in combat with its inhabitants for presumably the 30 years it has been under attack. By the time the party arrived in the timeline, most of it was already destroyed and no living being was left. Moreover, their appearance in this timeline drastically accelerated the timeline's destruction and caused Adramelech's appearance yet again. After having been weakened to 10% of her original power in her last fight against La Croix, she was defeated by the party and finished off by Marcellus, before disappearing into Chaos. At the end of Part 2, she was summoned again by Sonya Chaos in order to help her fight the forces of the Monster and Angel Timeline, this time with a new, stronger appearance. Despite being defeated yet again, she instantly revived once again, proving that it was impossible to defeat her for the party. She was finally killed by either Sonya Chaos in a sacrificial attack or by Nuruko suddenly turning back into her Spirit of Chaos form, depending on the ending. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Adramelech Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself. Can completely and permanently erase Apoptosis with her level of regeneration and immortality, as well as erase an entire universe passively over an hour at full power), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can warp space-time and use it to create black holes or supernovae. Can reverse time, which affects even beings comparable to herself and can undo the destruction of a timeline), Power Nullification (Can nullify barriers, absorption and reflection effects through Dark and Eternal attacks), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Dark and Eternal attacks), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts through her magical attacks or through her Dark and Eternal attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Acausality (Type 1. As an Apoptosis, she most likely had her original timeline erased), Regeneration (High-Godly. Can regenerate from Chaos, which can not only erase angels, but also erases history and all concepts it enters in contact with), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8. Dependent on Chaos and the Apoptosis law), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Represents the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and is a direct manifestation of the will of space-time), Magic, Summoning and Duplication (Can copy & paste any beings from across the multiverse. Can create copies of her physical body), Absorption, Power Mimicry (Can absorb the power of beings she touches and steal part of their powers), Mind Manipulation (Can completely absorb one’s consciousness), Soul Manipulation (Can send one's soul to heaven through Holy Light and absorb one's soul), Statistics Amplification (Increases in power each times she comes back to life), Ice Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Can use the quantum element), Antimatter Manipulation |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Immune to the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Immune to the frozen status effect), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Immune to the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Apoptosis like Twinkell), possibly Multiverse level+ (Possesses 10% of her original strength. Can fight monsters like Shadow Girl) | Multiverse level+ (Implied to be a threat to Goddess Ilias. Killed La Croix) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than before) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than before) Speed: Infinite (Comparable to Apoptosis who can exist and move in timeless voids for extended periods of time), possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to monsters who can slightly slow down her 100% self) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Ilias and La Croix) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Gnome) | Immeasurable (Superior to angels) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown (Doesn't need to sleep, albeit can still tire) Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (She lacks sentience and acts strictly as a drone-like being automatically erasing anyone deemed as an intruder, although she is still capable of speech and has shown some degree of battle smarts. While she can gain free will and a consciousness by absorbing it from another being, her level of intelligence then is still unknown, other than it is similar to that of a human) Standard Tactics: As an Apoptosis, she is single-mindedly made to erase everything she percieves as an enemy as quickly as possible, even disregarding her own safety. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Lowly Apoptosis Skills' *'Necrosis:' A skill that directly summons Chaos in the opponent's body, destroying them from the inside. *'Beam Scythe:' An attack that uses a beam scythe, an advanced weapon that ignores defenses. *'Black Hole:' The user twists space-time in order to create a black hole with Dark and Eternal properties. -'High Apoptosis Skills' *'Apoptosis:' A stronger version of Necrosis. *'Anti-Particle Railgun:' A powerful ice attack that uses the Quantum element. *'Supernova:' The user twists space-time to create a supernova embued with the Holy and Eternal element. -'Others' *'Wings of Destruction:' Strong physical attack that uses her wings. *'Tentacle Dance:' A physical move that uses many tentacles at once. *'Meteor:' A skill that summons meteors with the Eternity element. *'Holy Light:' The user summons strong holy light that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Properties:' Apoptosis are beings born from distorted space-time. They are little more than representations of the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and of the very will of space-time itself. As a result, their existence is tied to chaos and space-time, and they will always revive even from complete erasure by chaos. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. *'Copy and Paste:' A technique shared by particularly strong beings. This allows her to create copies of any beings in the multiverse at any point in time. While these copies are as strong as the original, they are mere "images" of the original character, acting in the specific way the original did regardless of context. However, they can still fight effectively and can communicate with whoever they are facing despite this. Key: 10% | 100% | Post-Defeat | Post-Second Defeat Gallery Ct adramelek1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2